The Weeping Willow
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: A month has passed since the war ended, Saya feels guilty for not telling Hagi how she truly felt when he told her. Having dreams about him every night, waking up screaming his name. What if Hagi survived the bombing at the MET? Or what if he didn't? RNR!
1. Meaningless life

Sweeping, she can't stop thinking about…him. That's all she ever thinks about, it almost always brings tears to her eyes. Trying her hard not to let Kai see her eyes water, she keeps her head down. She can barely see what she's doing. A single tear escapes her eye.

"Saya, do you know what tomorrow is?" He asks.

Not lifting her head, she says "Anou…August fourth,"

"Hai, but what happens tomorrow?"

"Anou…I don't know,"

"Saya, I can't believe that you would forget your own birthday,"

Kai's words sucks the breath out of her. She gets a lump in her throat. Her heart starts to ache. She looks up.

"Hai…my birthday," She swallows hard and tears flood her eyes, she finds herself unable to say his name. Her gaze slowly slips to the floor. "He always used to tell me 'happy birthday' and he would play me a song on his cello. Even when we were pursuing Diva, he would always remember, but now…" Her words trail off. Tears falling from her red eyes.

"Saya...I-"

"Iie, its fine,"

She wipes her tears and starts to quickly walk up stairs.

"I know he would be sad if he saw you like this. He wouldn't want you to mourn over his death,"

She stops in her tracks and turns to him.

"I said nothing Kai!"

"Nani?"

"When he told me….that he loved me, I said nothing!"

"But you-"

"A kiss means nothing Kai! He's dead and he didn't even know how much I love him!"

She quickly walks up to her room. Now she can't stop thinking about that night at the MET. What he said to her. She had been secretly yearning for him to say those words to her, those precious words. She had been waiting to kiss his wonderful lips. She only kissed him once and now she can't anymore. She can't stop thinking about those words he said, the kiss they shared, when he smiled at her before he…died, and his death. All of it keeps replaying in her mind like an annoying song you can't get out of your head.

She asked him to do such a horrible thing to her and she was oblivious of his love for her. She didn't realize it would hurt him more than it could ever hurt her. She never knew that his life would be meaningless without her in it.

And then she…hurt him in Vietnam and she didn't even tell him gomen. Every time she got near him, every time she would speak to him, she would always hurt him in some way. But no matter what she did to him, he would never stop loving her or giving to her. She would always take and never give him the love he truly deserved. She took him for granted, everything he did she took for granted. Always thinking that he would never leave her.

He told her he loved her but she said nothing. She took his words but didn't give them back. She always shut him out, when all he wanted was to be near her and for her to be happy, and to see how much he cared for her. But now it's too late to let him in and show him how much she loves him.

Lying on her bed more tears flee her eyes. Her heart aches and her skin yearns for his touch.

"What is life without you, Hagi? You've always been by my side and now…now you're gone…Gomen nasai for hurting you so many times. Gomen nasai for making you promise to end my life," She whispers.

Shedding a few more tears, she finally falls asleep. Hoping she would never wake up unless he was there waiting for her.

**Dream**

He rams the sword into Amshel and they go back into the wall. Amshel is now cracking and crystallizing.

"You will pay for this, Ahh!"

Amshel thrusts his hand through Hagi's chest. She gasps and she starts to run towards them.

"Hagi!" But then Kai grabs her arm. "Hagi IIE!" She screams.

"Kai, onegai get them out. Remember Saya, whatever will be will be,"

"Iie, not Hagi. Hagi!" She yells.

He turns to her with a smile on his face.

"Nankurunaisa…I will always love you, Saya,"

Then the balcony comes crashing down onto his body. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes. Tears come to her eyes.

"Hagi!" She shouts tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then suddenly the room is filled with nothing but darkness and she falls through the floor. She begins to scream his name. She lands on dirt in some village, she then sees herself running towards an innocent child with her sword. It then dawns on her, she is remembering being in Vietnam in 1972. She swings at the child and Hagi jumps in front of her and stop her blade with his dagger.

"Saya, stop this, now," He begs.

"Iie…onegai stop," Saya whispers watching from afar.

She kicks him in his stomach and he falls. She swings at him but again he stops it with his dagger. She presses her sword harder against the dagger and his skin comes off of his hand, now his chiropteran hand is showing.

"ONEGAI STOP!" She screams.

Nothing happens, the memory just continues. She pulls away and swings again this time cutting his arm off. He yells out of pain and holds his arm.

"HAGI!"

"Saya, you don't know what you're doing, don't you recognize me?" He asks with sorrowful eyes.

She walks closer to him.

"Saya,"

He closes his eyes and puts down his head. He suddenly hears guns being fired. He gasps and opens his eyes. Saya turns, runs after them and kills them. He stays there, watching her. She runs over to him and puts her hand on his face. He doesn't move or look at her. She begins to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hagi, gomen nasai," She whispers trailing her fingers to his hurt arm.

She then hears Diva singing.

"Diva,"

**Dream over**

Hagi is in a pure white room, with only a bed and bright white lights shining down from the ceiling.

He suddenly hears. "HAGI!"

He gasps and he lifts his head.

"Saya,"

**Ok end of that chappy! That seems like a really good place to end it! Hai! Hagi is alive! But this is not all drama and romance it's an action… not a lot but Hai and action…Sayonara! ….Ok thanks for reading and pls review! **

Kon'nichiwa: Hi

Ja ne: See you later

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Nani: What

Betsuni: Nothing

Mushi, mushi: Hi, hi

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Gomen: Sorry

Onegai: Please

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Arigatou: Thanks

Douitashimashite: You're welcome

Tasukarimashita: You helped me (You say that when someone goes out of their way to help)

Baka: Idiot, fool, moron

Anou: Um or uh

Minna: Everyone

Konbanwa: Good evening  
Oyasuminasai: Good night

Ohayou gozaimasu: Good morning

Dai suki desu: I love you

**From now on I will put Japanese words in my stories….Enjoy!**


	2. The sorrowfull birthday

Hearing loud gunshots from down below, Saya sits straight up in her bed. She franticly looks around for her sword, but doesn't see it. She then spots a pair of scissors on the bedside table. She grabs them and slowly walks downstairs. Her eyes now red, she turns the corner to the room the gunshots are coming from. She then sees Kai on the couch with a video game controller in his hand. She looks at the TV and sees him shooting some kind of weird looking person. Her eyes turn back to their usual chocolate brown. She puts down the scissors and takes a deep breath. Her feet move her to the couch.

"Nani are you playing?"

"Resident Evil 4, it's a lot of fun, it's a little scary though, and I just started. Did I wake you?"

"Hai, I heard loud gunshots,"

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll turn it down,"

"It's alright,"

In the game a zombie runs towards Leon and grabs him, shaking him, she squeals.

"Get him! Get him!"

Kai makes Leon kick the zombie's head. He pauses the game and looks at his frightened sister.

"Did that scare you?"

"Well, hai, it came out of nowhere. I hate when things jump out at me,"

"Are you kidding me? You fought chiropterans and that scared you? You're weird,"

"That's me,"

They soon hear two babies crying from above them. She quickly walks upstairs to get them.

A man that blends in with the white room walks in, looking at Hagi, not saying a word.

"Why don't you try to escape?"

He says nothing and turns his head away.

"Is it because you know you can't? Is it because you know I have guns everywhere and if you even try to escape you would be shot down and brought back?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask? Well you took Saya away from me and that, my friend, is unforgivable,"

"She chose of her own accord,"

"How can I know you're not lying?"

Again he says nothing.

"When I come back give me an answer, I would like to hear it,"

The man leaves Hagi.

Saya is feeding Yumi.

**Yumi has brown eyes and Sakura has blue eyes. **

A loud gunshot startles Saya and makes Yumi cry. She knits her brow and walks into the living room to find Kai playing that game.

"Kai, turn that down, your making Yumi cry,"

"Alright,"

He turns it down, a little. She walks upstairs and puts the baby safely in the crib. She picks up Sakura and the small baby begins to tug on Saya's short hair. She giggles and makes silly faces at the baby, little Sakura coos. The phone begins to ring and she puts Sakura down and makes her way to the bar.

"Kon'nichiwa, this is pub Omoro,"

She hears a very familiar voice on the other end, she smiles.

A much older looking man –with grey hair and wrinkles, wearing a brown suit- walks in the room with a syringe in his hand. He pulls back Hagi's sleeve and sticks his arm with a long needle. But Hagi doesn't flinch or show any sign of pain. The elderly man draws his blood into the syringe and soon removes it, then leaves. The same man from before enters, Hagi doesn't make eye contact out of pure hatred for him.

"Have you come up with an answer for me?"

The room stays silent; the man's brow knits together.

"I want you to know that I'm only keeping you alive so the doctor can finish his research on you. After he's done,** I** will finish you,"

"Killing me would only make Saya resent you more,"

"But Saya thinks you're dead, she doesn't even know you exist anymore,"

Meanwhile, Saya is talking to an old friend.

"Saya, I'm so glad you picked up, I just heard you were back. Gomen, I can't get there until later, I'm on vacation with my parents,"

"It's ok Kaori, as long as I get to see you soon,"

"You bet…oh I have to go, I'll see you soon, ja ne,"

"Ja ne,"

They hang up, the smile soon leaves her face as she starts to think about…him.

'I said nothing.'

She shakes her head.

"Iie, I can't do this again,"

She walks to her red haired brother. He hears her footsteps and pauses the game, he looks at her.

"Saya…I want to know if it's alright if we celebrate your…birthday,"

Frowning a little more, she nods. He jumps off the couch and runs to his room, like a little kid on Christmas morning, ready to open his presents, so excited. He soon returns with a small box, he hands it to her. She opens it, seeing a silver bracelet. She smiles as she reads the words inscribed on it.

"Nankurunaisa, live for today but look forward to tomorrow and don't forget to smile," She quotes.

"Hai, everywhere you go you will remember what dad always used to say,"

"Dad…I miss him,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kai,"

She hugs him tightly.

"I had forgotten that saying,"

"Happy birthday,"

They pull away and a single tear falls to the floor.

"Gomen nasai…I didn't mean to-"

"Iie, it's not that, I'm just really glad you reminded me of it, it helps…a lot,"

"Douitashimashite,"

The twins begin to cry.

"I have to go check on them,"

"They sure are crying a lot today," He mumbles.

She hurries up the stairs. Putting a twins on each hip, she makes her way back down to the bathroom to change their diapers. She hears knocks on the front door.

"Come in! We're open!" She yells.

She soon hears the bell ring and small footsteps.

"Kai can you come change the twins?" She asks.

"Hai,"

She walks over to the bar only looking at the floor.

"Saya?"

She gasps a sweet voice she could never forget. She looks up and sees a girl she thought she would never set her eyes on again.

"Min,"

**I know dull…but it will get better! Ok that's where we'll stop it! Next chappy will be up soon! I hope you guys like it so far. Review please! Oh and Hai I do play resident evil 4…lol currently in the castle and I need to defeat the little twenty year olds right hand man lol Gomen I don't know the little guys name…I need to play some more to find out lol! I know it starts with an S but whatever…try the game it's loads of fun…not really scary…of course I've watched a lot of scary movie anyway Sayonara!**

Kon'nichiwa: Hi

Ja ne: See you later

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Nani: What

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Onegai: Please

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Douitashimashite: You're welcome

Anou: Um or uh


	3. About your queen

"Min,"

The young girl walks over to her and hugs her.

"Saya, I thought I'd never see you again,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard from someone that you were here, in Okinawa. I just couldn't wait to see you,"

They sit down at the bar.

"I thought that phantom gardener kidnapped you back in Vietnam. I was so worried,"

"Iie, gomen nasai for leaving without notice. I had something really important come up,"

"Its fine, I'm just glad you're still ok. So where is that phantom gardener?"

"Saya, I-" Kai stops in his tracks with two babies on his sides.

"Kai this is Min, I met her in Vietnam,"

"Oh, kon'nichiwa…I need to know when the last time you fed them is,"

"About two hours ago,"

"Alright, arigatou,"

He walks off; Min turns to her raven haired friend.

"I remember you told me about him. He's your brother, right?"

"Hai,"

"So are those babies yours and the phantoms?"

Min giggles but Saya frowns and sorrow fills her eyes. The brown haired girl stops giggling.

"Iie, they were my sister's,"

"Where is she now?"

"She…died along with the father,"

"Oh my gosh, gomen nasai,"

"It's alright,"

"So where is the phantom? I saw the way you two looked at each other. You guys seemed in love,"

"Hai, his name was Hagi, we are...were in love. He's also…dead," A single tear –she didn't even know was coming- falls to the floor. She wipes her eye. "Gomen, I didn't mean to cry,"

"Iie, iie, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Min, you didn't know,"

"Gomen nasai for all your losses,"

Wiping away a few more tears, Min hugs her.

"Saya I don't know what happened to you but you're much prettier when you smile, you know that,"

The ends of her lips quirks up into a smile.

"Arigatou Min,"

They pull away, Min looks at her watch.

"Oh I have to go, but I'll be in town for a while, so feel free to call me,"

She writes down her number and they say ja ne.

"What will you accomplish by killing me?"

"I can have peace of mind knowing your dead,"

"Why didn't you just leave me to die at the MET?"

"This way you'll suffer,"

Once again silence fills the room.

"Solomon, there's someone hear to see you," A voice booms from the speaker.

He leaves the room and finds a blond haired man –with a frilly purple shirt on, tight, hot pink pants, and white cowboy boots- sitting down.

"What are you doing here?

"I thought you'd be a little happier to see me. Seeing as how we haven't seen each other since Diva's magnificent concert at the air base,"

"Why are you here?"

"Well I want to speak to Hagi,"

"Hagi's not here,"

"There's no use lying to me, Solomon,"

"Why do you want to speak with him?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that,"

"Just for a little while,"

"Alright. Oh, and Solomon, if you listen in…" He takes a pause. "**I'll kill you**," His voice low and filled with darkness.

Walking in the white room, Hagi is surprised to see this man.

"Nathan,"

"Hai! You look handsomer than ever,"

"What do you want?"

"Why must everyone ask that? Can't I just drop by to say kon'nichiwa?"

Hagi says nothing.

"It's about your queen,"

His eyes grow wide with concern.

"She's been mourning over your 'death' for a while. It seems she can't be happy without you. But her family and friends are trying their best to make her happy,"

"Saya."

"Oh, by the way, today is August fourth, I'm sure you can't remember what month it is since you're kept in here."

"Iie."

"Well I just thought you should know how your queen is doing; I'll see you soon,"

Nathan leaves.

"Happy birthday, Saya," Hagi whispers.

**Lots of thank yous and sorries in the first part huh? Sorry, that does get annoying…the other chappies I have on this do not do that! Hai, I've written most of the chappies! Bwahahahwaa! I make u wait and I have to get it edited! I know its short but that's the end of the chappy. More will be up soon! I hope you guys like it so far! Review onegai!**

Kon'nichiwa: Hello

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Hai: Yes

Iie: No


	4. The Weeping Wilow

She climbs into her bed -after a very long birthday- hoping for pleasant dreams. She slides her eyes shut and is instantly asleep.

**Dream**

She suddenly wakes up in a white room, there's nothing in this room, only her.

"Saya."

She gasps and looks towards a brown door that wasn't there before.

"Hagi?"

"Saya, open the door."

She nods and begins to stumble to the door. As she opens it, a big gust of wind blows through it. Blowing her hair and clothes back, the wind stops and she opens her eyes. This place looks like a forest in the middle of spring, the warmth of the day was not too hot but not too cold. She sees a weeping willow tree swaying in the wind. A man comes out from behind the tree, sure enough; there he is, just as she remembered him to be.

His sky blue eyes and wavy, raven locks, his milky skin, and his slender, tall body. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes. The man she loves is standing right in front of her and she doesn't even know what to say. She's thought of so many things to say before but now the words don't seem to fit how she feels at this moment. Then she remembers this is only a dream. But she still smiles; she stills gets to be with him, even if it's only until she wakes up, she's happy.

She's relieved that this is a dream and not a nightmare. Every night since he died, she's been having nothing but nightmares, but now, she has peace at mind. Her feet move her to him without effort, almost as if she is walking on air. She reaches him and he embraces her, holding her closely and tightly. Even though it's a dream, she starts to cry, not of sadness but of happiness.

Joy with a little remorse is all she feels. As she cries he caressing her back and whispers sweet and comforting things in her ear. Her tears soon subside and she pulls away and they sit down, he leans on the tree and she lays her head on his lap. He strokes her hair, staying in silence, a peaceful, safe, and warm silence.

"Have you been feeling alright, Saya?"

She turns her gaze to meet his.

"Anou…It's been hard ever since that night at the MET."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been regretting a lot of things and I've been…unhappy because you're not by my side,"

As she talks he feels his heart start to ache, wanting to be by her side more than anything. But Solomon keeps him locked away from the world like a wild animal that would kill everything and anything it sees.

"What things are you regretting?"

"…I said nothing."

"Nani?"

"When you told you loved me…I said nothing. You told me something that I've been waiting to hear for so long, when you finally did, I said nothing."

"Saya you didn't have to say anything."

"But-"

"Saya I know how you feel…I don't need words."

She smiles softly at him and he gives her one in return.

**Dream over**

She suddenly wakes up in her bed. The remorse remains but happiness moves in. Wishing she didn't wake up, wishing she could stay with him in her dream world forever. The sun is just starting to raise, the colors of the beautiful morning sky, blue, green, peach, pink, purple, and yellow. The birds singing and people taking their morning jog. There's a knock on the front door, barely loud enough to hear, the sudden knock startles Saya. She slowly gets up and moves to the door, sliding it open. The sun light barely is shining in the pub, almost making it dark. She sprints to the door, turning the cold, golden handle. Opening the door she sees a tall blond woman in a white lab coat.

"Saya, I know it's early but you haven't had a transfusion in a few days. This is the only time I could fit you in to have one. So would you mind coming with me?"

"I was awake anyway, it's alright. Just let me change, I'll be right back."

She rushes to her room, after returning, she leaves with the doctor. The sun is growing over Okinawa.

"Have you been experiencing dizziness over the last few days, Saya?"

"Just a little, but I'm fine."

As they pull into the parking lot they see David with sorrow in his eyes. Julia's quickly gets out and walks to her husband.

"David, what's wrong?"

"It's Lewis…he's had a heart attack."

**End! Yep he's had a heart attack…I thought it would be fun to twist up the story a bit! Is he going to live or die? I wonder lol ok see ya'll soon with my new chappy. **


	5. The Weeping Willow: Part two

"David, what's wrong?"

"It's Lewis…he's had a heart attack."

"What? Is he alright?"

"I don't know, the doctors won't tell me anything."

"Let's go."

"Hai!"

David makes his way back to the car and Saya starts to get out.

"Saya, get back in, we're going to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Lewis has had a heart attack."

She gasps and quickly gets back in and they drive off, Saya begins to shake.

"Julia…I need your phone."

"Alright."

She hands the shaken girl her phone, punching in a few numbers on the key pad, it starts to dial. It rings for a while until she hears muffling on the other end.

"Moshi, moshi, this is pub Omoro, we won't open until another two hours," A sleepy Kai says.

"Kai, Lewis has had an accident, meet us at the hospital."

"Saya? Hai, sure I'll be right there."

"Ok, drive carefully, I'll see you soon."

She hangs up.

Solomon walks into Hagi's white room.

"I didn't know a chevalier was capable of sleeping and for so long. Did you contact Saya in your sleep? Chevaliers are able to step into and become part of their queen's dreams."

He says nothing as always. What could he say? Hai, I spoke to Saya in her sleep. I just wanted to know how she was doing? Of course not, he can only be silent.

"It's cruel to tell her you're still alive since you're going to die. To her you'll die twice, it will only be harder on her."

They arrive at the hospital and rush to Lewis' doctor.

"Kon'nichiwa, can we see Lewis?" Julia asks.

"Iie, gomen nasai, I'm not letting family or friends in until we run some more tests."

David who is shaking worse than Saya walks up to the doctor.

"Then do your job and get those tests done, now!" He commands.

The doctor looks at him, for some reason almost confused.

"Anou…I'll get to it in a little bit."

"No one is telling me anything about his condition. I need to know now, either you let us in to see him or you go run those tests!"

The doctor rolls his eyes and turns. David turns him around and grabs his shirt, lifting him up and raising his fist.

"Run those tests now!"

A nearby nurse picks up the phone to call the security.

"David!"

He looks at his wife and then back at the doctor, he nods and puts the man down.

"Right away, the tests will be done soon."

The frightened doctor hurries off. Kai arrives with the sleepy twins in his arms.

"Saya, have you heard anything about Lewis?"

"Iie, not yet, we just got here. They won't tell us anything until they run more tests."

A purple haired girl runs in. Saya spots her and smiles.

"Lulu!"

The girl looks over to her tall, raven haired friend. She smiles and her feet glide her over to her, she hugs her.

"I made Kai take me with him, is Lewis alright?"

"We don't know," Julia answers.

"You don't deserve Saya, you make her suffer; the time she spent with you while she was pursuing Diva, all you brought her was sadness. You didn't even smile, what would make you think she would want to spend her life with someone like you? I could provide a much happier future for her than you ever could."

In an instant Hagi is behind him with his chiropteran hand ready to slit his throat.

"I don't think you should do that," The blond suggests.

Solomon slips out from under him and morphs his hand into a sword. Solomon swings his arm at him but he blocks it with his hand, blood now quickly leaking from his human hand that holds the creepy man's arm in place. Hagi quickly round house kicks him in the face, making him fly into the wall. Just then, soldiers –with guns- run in. He backs down, knowing he wouldn't be able to take all of them at once. He sits on his hard bed; Solomon stands up and wipes the blood from his bleeding lip. He gives the raven haired man a hard glare and leaves. Hagi almost smiles to himself, so happy he finally made him shut up. Maybe now he won't talk to him like that.

The doctor returns after an hour or so with a little sorrow in his eyes.

"The test results don't look so good, gomen. You can go see him now."

They hurry to the large man's side. Hours pass and they have to leave. Kai, Saya, Lulu, and the twins arrive back at the pub.

"Kai, I'm going for a walk since its still early."

"Ok, be careful."

She leaves, walking by the tomb, she spots what looks to be a weeping willow tree back in the woods, close to her resting place. She walks through the woods and finally reaches it, with only a few cuts on her face from branches. She remembers her dream, this place looks like a forest in the middle of spring, the warmth of the day is not too hot but not too cold. It looks and feels exactly like her dream, she smiles and touches the cold bark of it.

"Hagi," She whispers.

"Iie, that's a weeping willow tree," Some random bystander corrects.

She looks at the old man who corrected her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm here to pray. My family and I call this tree 'The tree of life.' People have dreams about this tree; usually a loved one that has passed is in the dream as well. They say if you dream about this tree and a dead loved one, then that person will come back to life. By the way you said that man's name; I'm guessing you had a dream about him and the tree. Has that man passed on?"

"Hai."

"Well," He chuckles. "Wait about a day and he'll return."

The old geezer starts to chuckle again and leaves. She turns back to the tree; she sits down and leans up against it. Closing her eyes and trying to think if that old man's tale was true. She'd give anything for it to be true. She soon hears leaves cracking and twigs breaking, the noises stop right in front of her. She opens her eyes and sees a blond haired man.

**End! I like that place…awesome place to end it! Man, David sure is upset…of course I would be too if they weren't telling me anything! New chappy will be up very soon…lol I have to have beta read first lol! I hope that part where found the tree wasn't cheesy…I thought it was kinda kool! I also thought it was funny when that old man corrected her…I was thinking of the time Hagi cut a rose in Vietnam and an old man said "You're not supposed to cut that one." Lol that was so funny ohh and thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love getting them! Makes me happy! Anyway toodles! **

**Hai: Yes**

**Iie: No**

**Gomen: I'm sorry**

**Kon'nichiwa: Hello**

**Moshi, moshi: Hi, hi**


	6. The escape

She soon hears leaves cracking and twigs breaking, the noises stop right in front of her. She opens her eyes and sees a blond haired man. She quickly rises from the ground, her eyes are now red.

"Nathan!"

"I've missed you my bride."

Her eyes narrow.

"What do you want!"

"Well, I might tell you if you would ask nicely."

"Don't play games with me!"

"Alright, it seems I have no chose. Your beloved Hagi is still alive, you know?"

"That's not funny!"

"I'm not joking with you, I saw him myself and he's alive and well."

Her eyes turn back to her usual chocolate brown. Her eyes grow wide and she stands back.

"There, that's better."

"Where is he? Onegai tell me."

"He's being kept in a facility by Solomon and Dr. Collins. Solomon is going to kill him after the Dr. is done with his research."

"Iie…how do I get there?"

"Whoa, wait a minute there. Here, take this, it took a while to find someone that made them," He hands her a sword that looks almost exactly like her first one. "I know it's not the same one but it'll do."

"Arigatou, Nathan."

"Now, my dear, we can go get him, I'll take you there."

"Wait, how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Why would I have reason to kill you? And what do you have to lose? It seems to me that your life is meaningless without him."

Hesitantly she nods; he morphs into his chiropteran form and picks her up in the bridal pose. He takes out his wings and they fly into warm air. The very thought of seeing Hagi again fills her body with a butterfly feeling but also a nervous feeling. What if he didn't feel the same anymore? What if he turns her away? She's tired; she tries not to fall asleep, still cautious about Nathan helping her.

"Saya, you need to get some rest if you are to fight. We have a long way to go."

"Where are we going?"

"New York, so sleep for now, my bride."

She closes her eyes only to make him believe she is going to sleep. But of course she slips away into her dream world. The next thing she knows, she's being shaken awake, her eyes open, turning blood red, getting aware of her surroundings.

"Saya, you must wake up, we have arrived at the facility."

She nods and he puts her down on the concrete.

"I'll go ahead and deal with the guards," He states leaving her side.

She waits a little while before making her way towards the building.

Hearing her heart beat so close, Hagi lifts his head.

"Saya," He whispers.

She pulls her sword out of its case, slitting her thumb and letting the crimson blood run through it. She hides behind a wall and pears into the next room. She sees Solomon, the man she hates the most right now. She comes from behind the wall and shows herself. He looks at her and smiles.

"Saya, I'm so glad you're here."

Meanwhile Nathan is walking the halls of the building and he spots another guard.

"Mr. Nathan, what are you doing here?"

He says nothing and gets closer, the guard steps back but the blond man uses his chevalier speed to get behind him. He grabs the soldiers head and quickly breaks his neck. He sees the door that leads to Hagi; he opens it and the raven haired man trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Let's go, Saya's going to need help killing Solomon."

He nods and follows him.

"What brings you here, Saya?" Solomon asks.

"Where's Hagi!"

"Well that's not very nice; you could at least ask me how I'm doing."

"I'm not here to play your little games, I only came for Hagi!"

"Hagi isn't here, now why don't we sit down and talk for while."

"I know he's here, I can hear his heart beat!"

"Saya," Hagi says running in the room.

Nathan is no longer with him. She looks at him and smiles but then Solomon steps forward, making her turn her gaze back to him.

"Let's go," She say.

"I don't think that's an option for you," The creepy blond man states.

"What? Let us leave!" She commands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I can't lose you again."

"I will never be with you!"

"Well, you can see how this deeply saddens me because if you won't be with me, no one will be with you."

**End! Was that last line a little cheesy to you? Was to me too but how else to I word that? This chappy is over and Solomon you never even had Saya so how can you lose her again? Lol if ya confused about anything just PM me or ask me in the review! New chappy will be up soon…I will prob have about two more chappies! Review! Ok Ja ne! Oh and Please read and review 'The Bloody Rose.' I just posted it and I think it's gonna be good! So please check it out!**

**Nani: What**

**Iie: No**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Ja ne: See you later**


	7. The escape part two

**Previously**

"What? Let us leave!" She commands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I can't lose you again."

"I will never be with you!"

"Well, you can see how this saddens me greatly because if I can't have you, iie one can."

**Present**

"Are you saying you're going to kill me?"

"Precisely."

Hagi lunges towards Solomon, piercing his left arm. The raven haired man takes his place in front of his queen, guarding her. She runs out from behind her chevalier and swings at the blond man, but he dodges it and kicks her away, sending her flying into the wall.

"Saya!" The stoic man yells as he also begins to swing at the man.

Ripping his chiropteran hand through the air, trying to cut the creepy man. Solomon dodges most of his attacks except for the last one. Hagi thrusts his hand though his chest, spraying blood everywhere.

Meanwhile Kai searches frantically for his lost sister.

"Saya!...Saya!"

"Where do you think she went?" Mao asks.

"I don't know."

"Do you think she ran away because of Hagi?"

"Don't say that! She would never do that!"

"But she's really depressed."

"She's not stupid!"

"Alright! Stop yelling, I didn't come here to get yelled at. You should thank me for coming when you called."

He scoffs and pulls out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Min, she stopped by earlier for some reason…she said she wanted to give me her number…I think she was coming on to me."

"NANI!"

"Relax; woman can come onto me if they want!"

"I'll kill her!"

Solomon morphs his hand into a sword and swings at Hagi, The wavy haired man jumps back and Saya comes at the green eyed man, this time cutting his chest. He gasps and steps back; she takes this opportunity to ram her sword into him. Pushing him up against the wall and she hears his body cracking and crystallizing. She removes her sword, stepping back and standing there.

"I am a man that loves you like no other."

Smiling, the cracks consume his body, frozen forever. Her eyes turn back to their usual color and suddenly she starts to collapse.

"Saya!" He yells catching her in his arms.

She looks at him and smiles; she's in the arms of a man that truly loves her like no other. Solomon didn't understand the true meaning of love. He fell in love with the idea of being in love.

The Tomorrow he told her about used to be…no is her dream but she would only do those things with Hagi, because he had already stolen her heart long before Solomon was born.

"Hi…I missed you…" She smiles.

He nods, also smiling, so blissful for being reunited with his queen, his best friend, and the one he loves. She slips her arms around his neck and brings herself to his lips with her own. Getting closer and closer, she brushes his lips with her own but of course the girly man has to interrupt their 'moment.' At least it's not Kai this time.

"I see you killed my one remaining brothers. I guess he got what was coming to him."

She sighs and looks at Nathan, a little annoyed but she couldn't really get mad, seeing is how he helped her find Hagi. They stand and head out into the darkening world. Silence falls and Hagi looks up at the cloudy sky.

"A storm is coming," He declares.

She looks at her chevalier.

"It would be wise to leave," He suggest looking at his queen.

She turns to the blond man but is gone.

"Shall we leave, Saya?"

"Hai."

He picks her up in the princess hold, he takes out his wings and takes flight.

Mean while David is at the hospital with his wife. Sitting in the waiting room, shaking, worried for his dear friend. The doctor enters the room with sorrowful eyes, the doctor shakes his head slowly, and then David knows what has happened. The blond man cups his face with his hands and Julia begins to caress his back.

"Gomen, he's passed away, he just couldn't take the second heart attack."

A few tears fall from the blond woman's eyes.

"Gomen David." His wife tries to comfort him.

After a while she gets up and goes to another room, taking out her cell phone and dialing Kai's number. It's a good eight times before he picks up.

"Moshimoshi, this is pub Omoro."

"Kai, its Julia…Lewis…he didn't make it."

Silence comes from the other line, only breathing.

"Kai?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm here…I just thought he was going to make it."

"I did to…it was just his time."

"Well…how's David?"

"Not good, but he's better than he was."

"Ok, I'll be there in a little bit."

He hangs up and Min enters the pub. She has this weird look on her face, her eyebrows moving up and down and she has a stupid grin on her face. He tilts his head to the right a little.

"What's up with that face?"

"What face?" She asks still making the face.

"That face-You know, never mind! Have you seen Saya?"

"Well not recently…I saw her about a day ago…I saw her talking to some blond man."

"Blond man…what was he wearing?"

"Anou…I can't really remember…but I know his pants were hot pink and his shirt was purple."

"…Nathan?"

He runs out of the pub. The moon reveals itself unto Okinawa and the sun goes into hiding, almost as if it's afraid of the moon. As Hagi flies them back to the place she calls 'home' he feels her heart beat…it's steady. Her breathing is slow and calm; he knows she has fallen asleep in his arms. He looks down at her sleeping body; she looks so peaceful. He smiles down at her and looks back up.

**End of that chappy…See Solomon's freaking crazy! Ugh but he did love her…just insane!…The end is very near…last two chappies will be up very soon…Oh yeah…why does someone always have to interrupt them when they kiss…well not always…OK Ja ne! OH I was wondering how many of you have heared Alice by Avril Lavinge? I love that song I was listening to it while I typed this up! Just wondering…just my crazy curiosity!**


	8. Welcome home

The sun is piercing the night sky with its hot rays, making the sky a pinkish, yellow color, along with the purple clouds, Hagi lands in front of the Omoro; he puts his demon like wings away. Careful not to wake his queen…his beautiful queen, he opens the door slowly and silently. The lights are out and he doesn't hear any noise, his queen can rest in peace. He slowly walks up the short staircase leading to her room.

He opens her door only to see an empty bed; he walks over to the small bed and pulls away the covers. Setting her down in the bed, he covers with the single blanket and makes his way out of the room. As he opens the door, he sees a small, purple haired girl. A big grin comes across her face, he didn't exactly know why but he had a pretty good idea. He passes her and makes his way downstairs, she follows of course.

"I knew I smelled you! Why didn't you come back sooner? Saya's been so worried; you should have seen her…" She trails off, not really getting to a point.

As he always does, he tries to leave but she clings onto his arm, he looks at her with his usual expressionless face.

"Oh no...You're not going anywhere! I won't let you! You know Hagi? You're part of the family too…This is your home too…just because Saya doesn't need you right now doesn't mean she wants you to leave and be by yourself,"

'Why does she care that I stay? I'm not part of this family…I don't belong here…this isn't my home…I have no home.'

"Onegai stay Hagi…I'm sure…it'll make Saya happy to see you here and not on the rooftop."

He nods, only because he knows it _would_ make Saya happy. Kai comes bursting through the door like a freaking maniac ready to kill.

"Saya! Saya!" Kai yells franticly.

"Saya's fine…she's resting."

He looks to his right; recognizing a voice of a man that he thought dead. His eyes widen and a small smile crosses his lips. To his surprise, the red haired man embraces him like they have a really good relationship. It didn't make sense as to why he would do this; he never really seemed to like Hagi. He pulls away and pats him on the back.

"Welcome home."

'Home? Why do they keep saying that?'

Hearing her name being screamed, she rushes down the stairs, almost tripping on her own two feet. She has the same looks as Kai, surprised to see Hagi but so blissful.

"So it wasn't a dream."

A single tear escapes her eye; she quickly wipes it away as her chevalier comes closer.

"Gomen."

"Saya."

He embraces her and her tears never come, after a while they go upstairs. Lying on her bed, next to her chevalier, he caresses her back. Whispering something in her ear that makes her turn a fierce red, she snuggles up to him, enjoying the warmth of his body, he kisses her forehead. She looks at him, a smile appears on her lips and she kisses his sweet lips.

Pulling away, she lays her head on his chest and says: "I love you, Hagi."

He smiles at this…it's the first time she's ever said that.

"I love you too, Saya."

"Promise me you won't ever leave me…"

"I will never leave you Saya, I promise."

"Welcome home, Hagi."

End!

**HA! No one interrupted their 'moment' this time! Not even Kai! Victory is sweet! And Ha! Hagi was way proved wrong about the pub not being his home and about him not being a part of the family! Ok well that's the end of 'The Weeping Willow' I hope you guys enjoyed the journey…I'm finally done writing this! If you want I'll do one more chapter! Please review and read 'The Bloody Rose'…alright well bye!**

Onegai: Please


	9. The ring

**Me: I'm back with an all new chapter…I decide to do another chapter! I thought it would be nice to…Bet ya'll weren't expecting another one! I wasn't really either! Lol**

**Saya: Kool I think this chapter will be awesome! **

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Welcome home, Haji."

**PRESENT**

His lips smile at those words…even though he has been hearing it from the others…but it doesn't mean the same thing when it comes from Saya. Kai burst through the door but stops when he sees them in each other's arms.

"Oh…anou…I'm just going to the store…I need Haji to come with me."

"Why?" She asks, her grip tightening around him.

"I need someone to help me carry all the food."

She nods and her grip loosens.

"Haji, is that alright?" She asks.

"If that is what you wish, Saya."

"Great!" Kai says, yanking him out of her grasp completely and dragging him out of the room.

Saya's raises her brow…Is Kai trying to separate them? How cruel…he knows how much they've missed each other…typical Kai. Kai and Haji pass Mao as they leave.

"Where are you two going?"

"Shopping." Kai answers.

"Together?"

"Hai!"

"Ooookkk…"

"Shut up, Mao."

She goes upstairs to Saya, she knocks and enters.

"You had us so worried! We couldn't find you! And Kai kept yelling at me!"

"Mao can I ask you something?"

"Hai."

"Why does he try to keep Haji and me away from each other? I've been noticing it since before I killed Diva."

Mao laughs and sits on the bed.

"Because he's in love with you."

"…"

"He just can't stand the thought of you being with someone else I guess…especially with him."

"What's wrong with Haji!"

"Nothing…he just doesn't like Haji is all."

An hour passes; Haji and Kai are still shopping, passing different shops with bags in their arms. As they pass a jewelry store, Haji stops and looks at it. Kai stops as well and looks at the stoic man.

"What are you doing? Come on."

"Stay here, Kai."

He sets the bags down and enters the store. Kai's eyes full of bewilderment and he cocks his head to the left.

"Hello, how may I help you today sir? Looking for jewelry for a special someone perhaps?"

"Hai, a ring."

"Alright, please follow me."

She walks behind the counter and pushes a button and the case lights up, showing the beautiful diamond rings.

"Any that catches your eye?"

"Hai…that one."

He points to a fare sized diamond ring, for someone reason it reminds him of Saya.

"Ok."

She takes it out and shows it to him.

"I would like to buy it."

The woman smiles and brings the ring over to the register and scans it. He pays for it and makes his way out, sticking the box in his pocket.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I think perhaps we should take our leave back to Omoro."

He nods and they go back, silence is the only thing they hear the whole way home, until Kai speaks.

"So, what did you buy in that jewelry store?"

He says nothing.

"Ok then."

He walks ahead and enters the pub.

"We're back!" His voice echoes through the house.

Saya comes rushing down to meet him.

"How did everything go?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Ok."

Haji enters and she smiles, she peeks in the bags, hungry as always.

"I'll fix some dinner." Kai states, grabbing the bags and going into the kitchen.

She eats and soon everyone goes to sleep…of course everyone except Haji. He sits outside, waiting for his beloved to awaken…hoping she won't fall into her deep slumber. He grabs the small box out of his pocket and opens it, showing a beautiful ring.

Saya opens her eyes to darkness; she sits up and looks around, only to see an empty room. She frowns and steps out of bed, only wearing a tank top and shorts. The house is dark, she opens the front door to see Haji looking at something.

"Haji?"

He quickly shuts the box and sticks it back in his pocket.

"Hai Saya?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai."

"You sure?"

He nods, she looks up.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She says.

He nods and swallows, gaining the courage to ask her. His hand slips the box into his fingers, pulling it out. He clears his throat and gets down on one knee, he opens the box.

"Saya."

She looks down and her eyes widen.

"Will you marry me?"

**Me: Ok that's the end of that chapter! I hope you guys like it so far…Will she says yes or no? Find out in the next chapter! Woohoo I'm excited!**

**Saya: I better say yes or I'll be pissed!**

**Me: Well I can't say that you will but I can't say that you won't…alright bye!**


	10. Ending Dream

**Previously**

"Will you marry me?"

**Dream over**

The dream ends but switches to another; she's been in her dream state for quite a while now. A hand places itself on the outside of her cocoon.

"Saya," his voice soft and loving.

Her eyes suddenly open; she slowly raises her hand to the same place, hoping he will break her out of this dreadful prison.

"It's time to wake up."

He removes his hand and steps away into the darkness.

'_No, come back.'_

Her hand forces itself through the soft, moist casing. Icy air fills the cocoon, making her shiver; her other hand pushes itself through the hole, making it bigger, she pulls the casing back, breaking free from her eternal resting place or so she thought it would be.

She starts to fall but loving arms incase her in an embrace before she hits the cold stone. She opens her eyes and looks up to see a man. She travels down all his gorgeous features to his bare neck, she blinks and her eyes turn a dark scarlet.

The lust for blood overshadows her as her lips move closer to his neck; hesitantly, she opens her mouth and sinks her fangs into his skin. The hot substance seeps onto her tongue; red liquid staining the man's white neck, she pulls away.

The next thing she knows, she wakes up in a spacious room. She sits up and looks around the empty room, gradually her feet set themselves firmly on the hard wood floor, she walks to the door. As she puts her hands on the door to open it, she hears people talking close by.

"Do you think what Lulu told you true? Has he really returned?" A voice known as David's flows to her ears.

"Yes, Lulu wouldn't lie about something like that. She said "Haji came and put Saya in her bed and left."" Kai says.

At the sound of his name, she opens the door and they look at her, Kai smiles.

"Saya, you're finally awake."

"Where's Haji?"

"Well…he left after he brought you here. Lulu said she saw him but she couldn't persuade him to stay, she's outside trying to track down his scent."

She nods and hugs her brother tightly but of course her stomach growls, she blushes as always. The redhead chuckles and makes his way to the kitchen. Her food is soon ready and she sits down at the table and he joins her.

"So, what did I miss over the last thirty years?"

"Bad news or good news first?"

"Bad news."

"Ok…Lewis died of a heart attack a few days after you went to sleep."

Her eyes widen slightly as she recalls it happening in a dream she had while in her deep slumber.

"Julia…she had a miss carriage and lost the baby.

"…Miss Julia…" Sorrow in her voice.

"A few chiropterans still remain, a couple here and there. That pretty much sums up the bad news."

She nods and he continues.

"Good news is Julia didn't have any more miscarriages and had three healthy children. Julia also found a way to prolong Lulu's life, she also found a way to make it so you never have to go to sleep for thirty years again…Oh!" He quickly runs upstairs to her room and comes back with something behind his back. "This was left for you." He gives her a pink rose with a navy blue ribbon tied to the stem.

She gazes at it as silent tears escape the corners of her eyes. He comes over to her and wipes them away with his sleeve; she looks at him as he grins.

"Don't cry…'cause he's alive. If what he told you that night at the MET was true…then I have no doubt that he'll come back."

"Right."

Lulu walks in.

"Saya!"

She turns to the purple haired girl and opens her arms as the small teen runs to her, incasing each other in a warm hug.

"I thought you'd never wake up!" She pulls away. "He came back Saya! I saw him and he said he would return."

"Hey, you never told me that!" Kai states.

"Yeah, I know…I wanted to tell her myself…"

They get into a ridiculous argument about it and Saya walks outside where the moon is saying goodbye as the sun creeps up into the sky. The autumn breeze chills her body; leaves falling down from the trees and sweeping the streets of Okinawa.

Walking to the beach, thinking about different things...What would Haji and her relationship be now? How would she act around him? She many thoughts coursing through her mind, she finally reaches her destination and stands on the steps of the beach wall. Staring off into the never ending ocean, wrapped in her thoughts, she doesn't hear the enclosing footsteps.

Warm arms wraps around her cool ones, bringing her closer and she immediately stiffens.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." A whisper echoes in her ear.

Her body relaxes as she recognizes the voice…the voice she has known far too well to forget. Her hands cover his arms and she leans her head on his chest, a sweet smile comes to her lips.

"Haji."

He kisses her temple and his grasp becomes tighter and more loving. Finally she finds the answers to all her questions; she now knows how their relationship will be and how to act around him. The bond they share is no longer one of a queen and chevalier, the bond is much stronger than that, it is one of lovers.

**End!**

**Me: Ok that's the real ending…ok do ya'll get it? The whole entire thing was a dream…I thought that would be a nice twist! Did you guys like it? Or do you want me to do like an alternate ending? I know the whole thing was pretty rushed…but I wanted to get through it…and plus when I went to write on this again, the freaking file wouldn't open so I had to start all over again! Bugs the crap out of me! Oh I noticed I used 'as' a lot but that's just how I write! Please don't flame me!**

**Saya: I wasn't expecting that to happen…wow**

**Me: You like it?**

**Saya: Yeah, I guess…I really liked the ending! So romantic!**

**Haji: *Nods***

**Me: Remember, reviews are love! Bye! See ya! Sayonara! Ja ne! Um…that's all I got!**


End file.
